


Your eyes

by praiafrost



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Callus背景, M/M, 爛俗, 雙性
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praiafrost/pseuds/praiafrost
Summary: 《Callus》下其中一輛車，先遛出來和大家見面。忘了設定的去翻上！被雷到我不管！





	Your eyes

徐开骋很难说明他退掉和新剧制作方吃饭的约来这里是存着什么样的心思。

 

一见到朝他走来的阿云嘎，徐开骋笑着迎上前，搂住阿云嘎的同时在心里唾骂自己几声。真他妈虚伪，一个Alpha和一个omega还能有什么事？

 

四年前两人参加了同一个节目，恰巧分到一个战队，徐开骋这才认识了当时和他一般寂寂无名的阿云嘎。阿云嘎是个omega这件事却令徐开骋始料未及。不可否认他对omega存有偏见，阿云嘎拥有一切Alpha的特征，强大而优秀，除了性格稍嫌绵软，没人会将他划为孱弱娇小的omega。

 

节目开始没多久，徐开骋撞见阿云嘎在休息室颤着手给自己打抑制剂，他们从那时就搞到一起。徐开骋数不清他干了阿云嘎几次，阿云嘎很瘦，Alpha能抱着他肏一晚上。

 

那时年轻不懂节制做得太过火，几次同队的兄弟以为徐开骋带女朋友来宿舍，明里暗里调侃他让他收敛点，阿云嘎藏在人群里脸红的冒烟，白皙的手指摀住后颈，生怕一群Alpha嗅到他身上徐开骋信息素的味道。

 

节目结束后一群人散了个干净，徐开骋也只有在拼命工作的间隙才会忆起，短短数月，彷彿是一个荒唐而绮丽的梦，油黄的壁纸，青绿的灯光，男孩凹陷的腰窝，侧头讨他亲吻的眼神，水雾蒙蒙，猩红黏腻的口腔。

 

“嘎嘎。”小酒馆幽回低盪的乐曲，徐开骋拿起酒杯轻敲阿云嘎果汁的杯沿，阿云嘎回头看他的眼神和四年前好不同，一样的漂亮，嘴角勾起的弧度却漫溢着甜果成熟的气味。

 

想起娱乐新闻里阿云嘎身边从不空缺的位置，徐开骋喝了几口闷酒，借着酒意肆无忌惮地盯着阿云嘎在灯下的侧脸，像个刚出社会不懂情趣的愣头青。

 

阿云嘎是个温柔的人，物极必反，他的温柔固然有回报，更多的却是数不尽的麻烦。如同此刻苍蝇般围绕着他的人，徐开骋什么都没做，他被自己困在死角，找不到该以何种身份阻挡。

 

一曲终了，徐开骋放下喝空的酒杯，和台上的驻唱耳语一阵，揹起对方的吉他，男人坐在过高的椅子上，他摸索着调低了，才堪堪伸直腿。

 

“我接下来要唱的歌，很久没弹了，见谅。”男人低沉的声音透过麦克风传到阿云嘎耳里，他惊讶地抬头望去，只能看见徐开骋头顶的发旋，男人低头认真地拨弦，那是他们梦中的歌。

 

“How'd I let you slip away？

When I'm longing so to hold you.

Now I'd die for one more day.

Cause there's something.

I should have told you.

There's something I should have told you——”

 

阿云嘎醉了。

 

他推开凑上前要合照的男人，循着歌声走到台上，台下鼓噪叫好的喊叫声被他当作白噪音，阿云嘎是Roger，他曾演过Roger，此时他却想当Mimi，作一个不顾一切的波西米亚人，“I should tell you.

I have always loved you.

You can see it in my eyes——”

 

“你怎么了？”徐开骋吻着在他怀里不断索吻的omega，喘着粗气，阿云嘎薄薄的唇被他嘬得红肿，裹着一层晶亮的唾液，男人骑在他腿上，像只讨要主人爱意的小动物，黏腻地撒娇。

 

前头的司机不住地偷瞥后视镜，直到触及Alpha警告的目光才转回专心开车，天知道他只是想确认此刻和发情期的omega别无二致的男人是不是他女儿最爱的那个大明星。

 

“干我、和以前一样……”阿云嘎染着酒意的眼睛直勾勾地盯着徐开骋，薄唇紧贴着男人的唇角，两人灼热的呼吸交缠，阿云嘎隐约觉察方才勉强喝下的酒恐怕掺了会诱导发情的东西，剂量很少几乎不会起作用，徐开骋才是让他内裤湿透的原因。

 

Alpha骂了一声粗话，有力的手臂揽着阿云嘎柔韧纤细的腰，狠狠地上下搓揉，伸进他松垮的裤头，探进紧紧绷着臀部的纯棉内裤，掌下一片濡溼，阿云嘎难耐地扭腰，枫糖般黏稠的声音在他耳边轻喘，低低地叫徐开骋的名字。

 

“乖，回家再餵你。”徐开骋左手稳稳地扶着阿云嘎的腰，右手夹着omega肉缝间充血嘟起的小豆，快速地勾逗摩擦，引得阿云嘎哀哀地喘叫，肉感十足的大腿一颤一颤地狂抖，潮湿的脸颊不住地蹭着Alpha，彷彿这样就能减轻体内汹湧的情潮。

 

徐开骋此刻无比庆幸他当时没贪小便宜买单人沙发，Alpha只解开裤头，骑在他腿上的omega早已蹬掉湿透的布料，白皙的两腿跨在沙发上，微微凹陷的穴口蹭着昂扬的阴茎，一点一点地含进去，像张等着吃糖的小嘴，软呼呼地裹着粗硬的肉棒。

 

“啊、啊——开开，”阿云嘎咬着下唇，澄澈的眼里翻搅着爱欲，他看起来又漂亮又骚气，一举一动都像是诱惑，徐开骋一想到是谁让他变成现在这样，恨不得把他干死在他床上。

 

“爽吗？”徐开骋啃咬着男人颈间白皙的皮肉，留下深红的牙印和吻痕，湿淋淋的一片，放任Alpha标记领地的本能。徐开骋沉着腰不动，任omega艰难地吞吃着肉刃，娇嫩的花穴一下吞不完，Alpha粗壮的阴茎可怜地露了一截在外头，阿云嘎呜呜地趴在男人颈间喘息。

 

“吃不下了、明明以前可以——”阿云嘎勉强跪着的身体被拉着往下压，Alpha宽大的冠头直直地干到肉穴深处，狠狠地磨过敏感的穴心，阿云嘎仰头无声地尖叫，下身狂颤着抽搐，白皙的皮肉泛起一波潮红，Alpha粗壮的手臂卡着阿云嘎的腰，腰部又重又快地干他，阿云嘎被顶得不稳，手在徐开骋身上乱抓，嘴里不成句地呻吟。

 

“嗯、嗯……阿，那里、阿……”徐开骋揉着阿云嘎胸前的软肉，让苍白不见光的皮肉染上粉红，带着硬茧的手指重重地搓揉凸起的乳尖，粗厚的舌头抵着小小的凹陷戳刺，阿云嘎被弄得眼眶泛红，伸着水红的舌头，轻轻摆腰撒娇，白嫩的屁股被男人玩得又红又肿。

 

“到床上干你好不好？”

 

阿云嘎全身又湿又滑，脸上分不清是谁的汗水，上身、胸前都是Alpha留下的口水，小洞挤出的淫液湿淋淋地流了一腿，omega被干射了两次，小腹上全是他黏糊糊的精液。

 

他跪在床上，纤细的骨架上附着薄薄的肌肉，温凉细腻的皮肤彷彿流过一层玉泽，紫红的掌印、吻痕、牙印星星点点地彷彿落在洁白的绢帛上，男人掐捏的手迹带起一片粉色的浪潮。

 

阿云嘎的屁股翘得极高，上身无力地前趴，胸前糜红的凸起不断地摩擦光滑的被褥，他咬紧手指呜呜啊啊忍着淫叫。口水流得床铺湿答答地一片水泽，他理应觉得疲累，omega的身体却进入完全的发情期，阿云嘎除了Alpha干他的快感以外什么都像隔了一层浓雾，模模糊糊。

 

“啊、啊！要到了、嗯、嗯——”

 

Alpha粗大的龟头重重地磨着穴心，密实地楔在湿热的小洞深处，阿云嘎抖着腰全身痉挛着攀上高潮，Alpha射得又多又浓，他颤着腰一股一股地吞进肉穴，小肚子咕噜咕噜地像要排泄似地饱胀。

 

“嘎嘎真棒。”徐开骋爽得头皮发麻，排尿似地抖了抖，慢慢地退出疲软的阴茎，他抱着全身绵软的阿云嘎，啵啵啵地猛亲omega柔软的唇瓣，像只热情的大型犬，给他亲爱的主人长长的湿吻。

 

火热的肉刃抵着被干得烂熟的小口，阿云嘎吓得收回缠在Alpha腰上的长腿，身体敏感地一弹，肚子涨得快破了，根本吃不下粗硬坚挺的肉刃。

 

徐开骋像条真正的狗，不断耸着腰想肏进微张的小洞，低哑的嗓音在omega耳边劝诱，说他不插进去就会死，阿云嘎舍得让他死吗？阿云嘎被缠得直喘，脑子迷迷糊糊的，身体被带上另一波情潮。

 

阿云嘎跪趴着背对徐开骋，手指掰开方才69被Alpha用舌头肏开的后穴，露出一点殷红的肠肉，omega浑浑噩噩地喘气，张口吐出湿红淫荡的语句，“后面、后面让你干好不好？”

 

阿云嘎努力睁开被泪水汗水模糊的眼睛，他觉得自己像陷进一团摸不到边际的云里，四肢绵软得彷彿融入其中，只有腰际被大力箍红的部分火辣辣地疼，下身随着男人挺动的腰腹摆盪，方才堪堪含进精液的花穴咕叽咕叽地流出浓白的液体，像在小口小口吐奶。

 

Alpha的手在阿云嘎身上流连，太久了，阿云嘎在他触不到的地方，徐开骋数不清他在酣畅淋漓的性爱后，躺在床上抱着对方却被心中枝蔓纵横的想念缠附，他想抱的、他想压在床上亲吻的、想对着别别扭扭唱情歌的——嘴角永远是下垂的阿云嘎，只在四年前男孩涩果般寡味的青春里一闪而逝。

 

徐开骋不无恶意地次次擦过omega甬道深处的凸起，又不好好地压揉，让被激得弓起背脊的阿云嘎脱力地绷紧、放松，Alpha紧紧地趴伏在男人背上，压着他微鼓的小肚子压向自己，omega被过度的刺激逼得泪眼迷蒙，口涎顺着扬起的脖颈流下，他不自觉地摇头，张嘴只能发出短短的气音。

 

“嘎嘎，怀我、的宝宝好不好？”徐开骋含着阿云嘎的耳朵，哄骗着全身发热、腿根狂颤着等待Alpha在生殖腔里成结射精的omega，阿云嘎敞着合不拢的腿，腿间的淫液潮湿泛滥，他怕得连连摇头，失力的手指掐着Alpha箍在他腰间的手臂，“不、不行，嗯、嗯——”

 

Alpha顶入生殖腔的那一刻像是直接钉死阿云嘎的身体，他崩溃得哭叫，求徐开骋别让他怀孕Alpha膨大的结让omega试图逃离的挣扎失去作用。阿云嘎哭得打嗝，身体一颤一颤地完全失控，他被紧紧地搂在怀里，让他骨头发痠的力道。

 

“不哭了不哭了。嘎嘎好笨，我开玩笑的。”徐开骋在阿云嘎汗湿的颊侧落下一个个湿热的亲吻，喃喃地低哄着男人，“爱你、我好爱你。”

 

“You can see it in my eyes——”


End file.
